1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a turning disc for an intermittent rotary mechanism, more especially, a rotary station to be used for industrial automatic processing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Both patents of Taiwan Official Publication No. 388469 of inscribed intermittent mechanism and Taiwan Official Publication No. 388470 of circumscribed intermittent mechanism have mentioned the intermittent moving disc mechanism for industrial purposes and both have used the conventional Geneva Mechanism; the Geneva Mechanism as shown in FIG. 8 comprises a main driving wheel (A), with a low circular sliding slot (A1) formed on the top peripheral side and a convex section (A2) mounted on the side end for lively connecting a small pulley (A3); a passive element (B) is disposed with four long narrow slots (B1) and four circularly arcuate walls (B2); when the main driving wheel (A) rotates, the small pulley (A3) slides into the long narrow slot (B1) and exerts the force to slide along the slot wall of the long narrow slot (B1) to make the passive element (B) rotate along with it (as shown in FIGS. 8A and B); when the small pulley (A3) leaves the long narrow slot (B1), the arcuate wall (B2) slides correspondingly to the sliding wall of the circular sliding slot (A1); since the radian of the arcuate wall (B2) is the same as that of the circular sliding slot (A1), the passive element (B) will not rotate (as shown in FIG. 8C), and at this time, the passive element (B) is in dwelling; therefore, the main driving wheel (A) continuously rotates and the passive element (B) continuously moves in intemittent rotation The working table (C) (as shown in FIG. 8D) for the object to be processed can be conjoined onto the top of the passive element (B); smelting tool (C1) can be mounted on top of the working table (C) while various objects to be processed can be firmly placed on the smelting tool (C1) for processing movements such as drilling the holes, tapping, printing the object with fonts and multicolors, filling and combining the capsule medicines, etc.
Another conventional intermittent moving disc mechanism for industrial purposes, referring to FIG. 9 of the bottom view of the plane drawing of a turning disc, comprises a top disc (E) with cruciform long sliding slots (E1) mounted on the bottom plane, wherein the central border place is formed as the arcuate walls (E3) and the arcuate walls (E2) are mounted on the periphery of the bottom plane of the top disc (E); a main transmission wheel (G) comprises a cylindrical convex axle section (G1) with a cam (H) fixedly connected thereon; the radian of the arcuate wall (H1) formed on the peripheral wall plane of the front end of the cam (H) is the same as that of the arcuate wall (E2), the other end of the cam (H) pivotally conjoins a small pulley (H2) which slides inside the cruciform long sliding slot (E1); the arcuate wall (H1) slides correspondingly to the arcuate wall (E2); when the main transmission wheel (G) rotates, if the small pulley (H2) slides on the arcuate wall (E3) while the arcuate wall (H1) and the arcuate wall (E2) slide correspondently to each other, then the top disc (E) is making an idle turning but not rotating, when the small pulley (H2) enters into the long sliding slot (E1), then the small pulley (H2) will transmit the moment of force inside the long sliding slot (E1) to squeeze, push and press the wall plane of the long sliding slot (E1), thereby to make the top disc (E) rotate.
However, after a long-term application, the said conventional disc disclosed above has the following shortcomings:
1. The smelting tool (C1) (where the object to be processed is placed) canit be directly erected on the passive element (B).
2. Only one but not a plurality of working tables (C) can be erected and which will tremendously reduce the efficiency of processing.
3. Since the long narrow slot (B1) of the passive element (B) can only be designed to be equally divided into four or six parts, in other words, only four or six times of braking or dwelling for processing, the number of the smelting tools (C1) on the top of the working table (C) is limited and which fails to conduct processing in a wider range and in layers.
In view of the mentioned shortcomings, a turning disc intermittent rotary mechanism has been very outstandingly developed and innovated.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a turning disc intermittent rotary mechanism to develop the turning disc in rotation to be designed, according to the need, into a processing station with multi braking and dwelling points for providing multi-processing movements.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a turning disc intermittent rotary mechanism to develop the turning disc by designing and expanding to have multi-layers for enabling a plurality of turning discs rotating in the same direction or reverse directions to each other so as to provide multi-layer processing movements.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a turning disc intermittent rotary mechanism to develop the smelting tool to be possible for directly mounting on the turning disc to facilitate the processing.
For achieving the above objectives, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.